Teasing to Please
by AshlynnSnape
Summary: Arthur invites Ludwig out for an innocent drink. It ends up being not so innocent...rated M for a reason


**Hallo~! Ashlynn here, with another story *smiles happily* This one came from a roleplay with a very wunderbar roleplayer on omegle the other day. I have tried to keep it as close to the roleplay as I can, but it is a little bit hard, so some parts have changed. The end is pretty much copied word for word from the roleplay. I roleplayed Germany, and the other person was England. That means it is EngGer, so don't hate on me for it, you don't have to like the ship, but I'm going down with this one. Anyway, I hope you like awkward endings, and embarrassing poor innocent waiters, because that is exactly what this story does *grins a little* By the way, human names are used, so if you feel inclined to, you may see it as an AU, but I don't really think that it is. **

**There is no sex in this, just lots and lots of teasing, a very flustered Arthur, and a flustered Ludwig as well, along with a blowjob. No sexyness~ Sorry. It is also filled with very obvious flirting, almost to the point of it being very annoying and very stereotypical, but I don't care~. **

**I wanted this up last night, but when I finished it and went to publish it I completely forgot that I had no internet, because I stupidly left it on for two hours today! I am not at all happy *pouts* This story though, makes me happier, so I am happy again.**

**Happy reading to all you GerEng shippers~**

**~Ashlynn**

"'Ello, care for some tea?"

Ludwig looked up when he heard the voice speak to him. He hadn't thought anyone would talk to him, let alone ask for his company, so he was shocked when Arthur did just that. He sighed softly though, wishing the other had asked him any other question. "Nein danke. I don't drink tea." He looked down unhappily, thinking that Arthur would leave and find someone else to join.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. What do you drink then?" Arthur asked, smiling softly and looking down at the other blonde. Ludwig looked up in surprise, "Beer, that's about it." He stopped, thinking slowly then added, "And vodka, when Russia is nice and gives me some."

"Russia, he's a rather cumbersome fellow. A tad frightening if I do say so myself." Arthur leant against the table that Ludwig was sitting at, glancing away with a small grin on his face. Ludwig chuckled softly, "A tad frightening? He is utterly terrifying when he isn't in a good mood, which isn't often really." Arthur grinned slightly at that, turning back to Ludwig, "Yes, I'm glad we can come to a subtle agreement. Tell me your name again, lad?" Arthur said, his face deadly series, "I'm drawing a blank today, I haven't had enough caffeine."

"Ludwig." Ludwig deadpanned, thinking that the other had gone completely insane. Arthur laughed again, "Right! I'm terribly sorry." Ludwig didn't believe that for a second, but he didn't say anything, "Well, how about we go get a drink? If you're not too busy that is." Arthur looked a little worried that Ludwig would be busy, and that he would decline the offer. Ludwig considered this for a moment, before giving a small smile, "A drink sounds very good right now. Getting out of the house and away from meine bruder. Lead the way."

"Right then, chap." Arthur patted Ludwig's shoulder slightly, but drew back after a second, "Sorry. There's a pub right down the way that I like to frequent…"

"No need to apologise. I'm not going to bite you hand off." Ludwig stopped to grin slightly, "Sounds good. So long as they have beer, I'm not fussed where we go." Arthur smiled bashfully, glancing around them looking for something to distract him from the other blonde. "Of course! They have a great assortment of things, from beer to other types of liquor I wasn't even familiar with. I'd like to try all of them on day, as a personal goal."

"Well lead the way, I shall follow." Ludwig smirked slightly, watching Arthur as they walked. When they got to the pub Arthur turned back and tripped sightly when he saw the others small smile. He caught himself though before he could fall and opened the door to the pub. "Would you like to grab a snack while we wait? They have really good strawberry dishes here."

"Of course. Strawberries aren't my favourite dish, but if you suggest it I will have to try." Ludwig said with a small smile. He stepped into the pub and Arthur followed close behind him. Arthur blushed and looked down at his feet so that Ludwig couldn't see it, "What is your favourite then? I'd like to make this enjoyable for you and all…" He trailed off, still gazing at his feet and refusing to meet the others eyes.

"Chocolate. How about we have both? They go well together, don't they?" Ludwig said, grabbing Arthur's chin and lifting his face, "Come not, it's rude to look away from the person you are talking to, any proper gentleman should know that Arthur." Arthur blinked a little, trying to hold the younger blondes gaze, but he ended up with his eyes on the floor again. "Yes, they go great together…and so do…let's find a booth shall we?" Arthur made a small flustered smile before he stepped away from Ludwig.

Ludwig laughed softly when Arthur continued to avoid his gaze. "We should, you know this place better than I do, why don't you find us somewhere we can talk without many people being able to interrupt us?" He offered a cocky smirk at that, "That way we can get to know each other more." Arthur looked up with a hint of surprise swimming in his green eyes. "Right away then! Well there is a booth that I go to whenever I feel like being lonesome, so we can go there." Arthur stopped to straighten his clothes slightly, "Do I look alright? I don't want to walk up to the waiter and look like a moron."

"You look fine Arthur. Actually you look wonderfully perfect really. Shall we go then? This booth of yours sounds absolutely perfect." Ludwig signalled with one hand that Arthur should once again take the lead, smiling again at the other man. Arthur looked flustered again, and he seemed to be getting himself lost in Ludwig's blue gaze. "I…Th-thank you Ludwig. I really…ahem. It's over here to the left." Arthur lead the way over, sliding into the booth first and resting his head against the cool wooden panels behind him, trying to lower his temperature from being so close to his dashing German companion. Ludwig slide in next to him, watching him with a cocky grin. "Shall we order something then? I have to ask though, do they have German chocolate?"

Arthur began fumbling with the menu, slapping it on the table and letting out a nervous little laugh. "Yes certainly! What will you have…I'm sorry I'm not the server. I-I'm a waiter on the weekends so it's second nature to me." Arthur ranted, "I am going to shut up now." He raked his hands through his hair and his face heated up in embarrassment. All Ludwig could do was laugh at how flustered the other still seemed to be, so he turned slightly to calm the older man. "Don't get so flustered Arthur. It is only me, remember?" Ludwig once again gave a small, kind smile, "Nein, I don't want you to shut up. I want to hear more about you. Bitte?"

Arthur smiled again, this time he kept the others gaze the entire time. "Y-yes, alright. Your eyes are so beautiful…Pardon me! I had no right to say that, I apologise. So how about…I usually just get a few scotches and call it that, but I think that tonight I will have whatever you have. How about it chap?" Arthur's smile got wider, "We can have dessert after we finish our drinks?"

"Danke. Your eyes are very beautiful as well." Ludwig glanced at the menu and grinned happily, "Well I was thinking of getting some sort of vodka, Francis suggested something a while ago and I have been meaning to try it. How about it?" Ludwig leant back, resting his own head against the back of the booth, "I think dessert last sounds very good. We can't rush things can we?"

"N-no rushing…I don't want to rush this at all. I hate to say it but the frog does have a good taste in vodka, so be it then. We will have that!" Arthur smiled excitedly, beginning to really enjoy himself. Ludwig called across a waiter, "My friend and I will have the Cîroc, bitte." He glanced at Arthur when he said the word friend, "A glass of water each as well please. We don't really want to get drunk, right Arthur?" Arthur was leaning against the back of the booth again, his face clearly very red. "Yeah, we don't want to become sloppy or anything. Could we have some ice cubes in that too, please?"

Ludwig watched the waiter turn and walk away before he turned back to Arthur. "So tell me about yourself. You work as a waiter and you have a beautiful eye, that's really all I know about you." He tilted his head in curiosity, "Well that, and the stuff that Francis tells me, but I don't make a habit of believing him." Arthur angled himself towards Ludwig and grins. "Well I'm a rather boring fellow. I like to read, mostly mystery novels. I do enjoy going out for drinks, and going to the movies, that's always nice. I'm up for whatever!"

"I work part time at a bar with my bruder. I enjoy reading, crime novels normally; I do enjoy the occasional fantasy though." Ludwig said. "I enjoy walking mine and my bruder's dogs, especially when they have way too much energy and end up walking me instead." He leant towards Arthur a little more. "Anything? That is such a vague term, you sure you mean that?" Ludwig stopped when he noticed the waiter returning. He kept silent while the waiter placed their drinks on the table before excusing himself again.

Arthur gave another nervous laugh, "W-well I don't want you to think that I'm…lame or something. I mean, you sound like a jolly good time, while I am…well, I'm pretty bland." He quickly took a swig of his vodka, his face turning red almost instantly. "Well, this sure is high quality stuff. Well, under normal circumstances, yes anything…bollocks! I didn't mean to say that. What's your favourite colour?" Arthur quickly caught himself before he could say something that would really embarrass him.

Ludwig sipped his own vodka, "You are far from being bland, Arthur. I think you are absolutely charming. I can be a good time, it you want me to." Ludwig winked here, "I love the words you use. They are so strange. My favourite colour? Well that would have to be green, like a really emerald green, ja." Arthur glanced down at the glass in front of him.

"Thank you Ludwig, I really appreciate your kindness. It makes me…I don't know what the feeling is, but it's quite pleasant. My words sound strange? You throw quips of German into your sentences, it is quite amusing." Arthur traced his finger around the rim of the glass, "English is a Germanic language. Did you know that? Look at me, bringing up odd topics! I am sorry; you just seem to bring out a more relaxed side to me. Emerald green is your favourite colour?" Arthur looked down and away from Ludwig, suddenly very conscious of the colour of his own eyes. "You could be a good time hey? Well maybe after…ahem. You didn't hear anything." He pinched himself before he took another sip of the vodka. He shot Ludwig a half-lidded look.

"Danke, it's a habit of mine, throwing in my first language. I do know; England was occupied by the Anglo-Saxons for so long the language was bound to make an appearance, nein? Emerald green is so beautiful, the way that it seems to shine with different emotions. That was a very strange way of describing a colour…" Ludwig groaned softly at the half-lidded look. "Maybe after what? You have me curious now; you have to finish your sentence." Germany groaned a little, still gazing at the others look.

Arthur gave a throaty laugh upon hearing the young German's groan. "I'm sorry, what did you say? My mind was somewhere else." He took a large gulp of vodka, relishing the burn that it sent down his throat. "After our drinks we should…" He smiled slowly, looking down at his hands and purring the next words, "We should definitely…have dessert." He finished with an amused laughed, growing more light headed with each sip. Ludwig groaned softly, staring at Arthur with half-lidded eyes himself. "Arthur…dessert definitely sounds like a good idea." He dropped his head slightly, trying to even out his breathing and control his mind. He finishes the rest of his vodka, relishing the harsh sting it brought and moaned softly at the feeling. Arthur slid closer, pressing against Ludwig who tensed slightly. "Why don't we get right on each other…I mean get on that." He blushed deeply, "I-I'm getting a little buzzed, so don't take me too seriously if I say something really horrid, I am a gentleman after all."

Arthur turned to call to the waiter, beckoning him over. "Can we have a large bowl of melted German chocolate and some strawberries? No need to make it look fancy, it'll get messy either way…You don't need to push yourself to make it fancy I mean, it's quite alright with us." He glanced back over at Ludwig, whose gaze was filled with a hunger that he couldn't place. Ludwig grinned slightly at how the Briton couldn't form his thoughts. "What Mr Eloquent is trying to say is that we don't need anything fancy, we are both very messy eaters and we will just ruin anything any way." Ludwig glanced at the blushing waiter, and waved him off apologetically.

Arthur undid the first two buttons on his shirt to cool down, Ludwig watching, gulping to swallow the lump in his throat. "You took the words right out of my mouth Ludwig." He leant back again, still pressed against Ludwig, "You sure do have a way with words don't you?" This was slurred slightly. The waiter came back, placing the stuff on the table before leaving quickly. Arthur looked down at the plate, "Let me just get one of those, they look positively scrumptious."

Arthur dipped the strawberry into the chocolate while looking at Ludwig to continue with the conversation. He nibbled absent-mindedly on the tip of it, a small amount of the sugary syrup dripping down onto his neck, but it went unnoticed by him. Ludwig noticed though, and his eyes widened in shock, a small blush covering his pale cheeks. "I…you have some…" Ludwig took one himself, dipping it into the chocolate and accidently dipping two fingers into it as well. He lifted the fruit to his lips and licked at the chocolate, completely forgetting the chocolate on Arthur's neck. "What's your favourite colour?"

Arthur laughed a boyish, flirty laugh, adjusting his clothes again, taking extra care to adjust his pant leg or belt buckle. "More chocolate, may I have a taste please?" Arthur reached over and grabbed Ludwig's wrist, pulling himself closer and staring straight into his eyes with unbridled lust. Ludwig watched with amusement as Arthur took his wrist, grinning slightly and waiting for the older man to realise what he had done. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry Ludwig I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I have no idea what came over me!" He looked down at his other hand which was clenched in a fist. "M-my favourite colour is blue, I…I like how alluring and refined it is."

"You may have a lick if you would like meine liebe. I don't mind." Ludwig said. Arthur lifted his head without taking into account his close proximity to the young German and their noses were almost touching, and his breathing stopped all together. Arthur waited for Ludwig's reaction, holding his breath. Ludwig chuckled, "Breathe Arthur. I'm not going to bite you…well not to hurt you any way." Ludwig took Arthur's neck, holding him in place so that he couldn't pull away.

Arthur took a trembling breath as Ludwig's cold fingers made contact with his neck, and he had to bite back a moan. He licked the tips of Ludwig's fingers tentatively, not yet taking them fully into his mouth. The sweet chocolate was warm due to the young man's body heat, making it that much more delicious. Arthur loved chocolate; it was a mild turn on for him. "Are you okay? I'm not bothering you am I? I don't want to rush things…but I am a bad lad." Arthur asked. Ludwig chuckled deeply, and Arthur shivered slightly. "I'll just be fin-finishing this." Arthur took both fingers again and slid them into his mouth slowly and with purpose before he pulled them out and blushed brightly.

Ludwig watched with wide eyes as his fingers disappeared into Arthur's mouth, biting his lip harshly and drawing blood to keep back a moan. "You are bad…Arthur. Who else would…would take advantage of…someone so much younger than them?" He dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling and trying to even out his breathing, his hand still on the back of Arthur's neck. Ludwig took his fingers back when Arthur had pulled back, dipping it into the chocolate and bringing his fingers to his own lips, hissing slightly when the chocolate hit Ludwig's cut. "Speak for yourself Ludwig; it isn't the vodka that is making me hot." Arthur brought his mouth to Ludwig's, barely brushing his across his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Sir, have you been drinking tonight? You smell of alcohol and chocolate…speaking of which," Arthur glanced down at his neck, just noticing the chocolate, "It seems to have made its way onto my collarbone." Ludwig grinned at the teasing, trying to draw Arthur back to his lips, but he stopped when he remembered the chocolate. He learnt over Arthur's neck, glancing down at it he grinned slightly blowing deep breaths onto his neck. Arthur gasped when he felt the breath on his neck, a sensitive spot for him. "May I clean this off? It does not look proper on a gentleman after all." Ludwig whispered. "F-fuck! I…" Arthur gave up trying to talk, and tilted his head to the side to allow the younger man.

Ludwig wasted no time in licking off the chocolate, grinning happily and biting the flesh softly... Arthur relished the sensation and stifled his moans so as not to draw attention to their side of the pub. "I have to say Arthur, when you invited me for a drink; I wasn't expecting this at all. I am pleasantly surprised."

"I have to be honest, I had not an inkling of thought behind inviting you, and I mentally kicked myself in the balls for even saying anything...I thought you'd just turn me down, someone as...handsome as you are seems hard to reach..." Arthur purred as he nipped Ludwig's bottom lip, never finishing the kiss. Ludwig hissed softly when Arthur bit his lip. "I thought you would be hard to get. You are so proper and perfect." Ludwig still had his grip on Arthur's neck, so he drew the older man closer, pushing their lips together fully. His other hand slipped under Arthur's shirt, untucking it. Arthur moaned into the kiss and leaned into the blonde, pressing their bodies together and only stopping their passionate kiss to gasp for air.

"N-no...Ludwig...pardon me, but you're damn sexy..." Arthur said as he pulled himself onto the others lap and gave him butterfly kisses along his jawline before stealing another deeper, steamier kiss once more. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, drawing him closer and gasping into the kiss, opening his mouth in a silent plead for the older man to go further. Arthur kindly obliged and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of Ludwig's mouth, tasting the mix of fruit, candy, and alcohol. It was a sweet, delicious kiss that made his head spin, and he rested his hands on the blonde's thighs, tracing circles around his hips with a deft and light finger.

Ludwig twisted his tongue with Arthur's, tasting the same strange mixture of flavours on the others tongue. He shifted his hips slightly, so that Arthur was seated with his legs out to the side. He traced one hand up the others leg, the other hand buried in the blonde locks of hair. Arthur groaned taking his hand from the others thigh and fiddling with his belt buckle playfully before sticking the tips of his fingers into his pants, going no lower. He applied light, rhythmic pressure with his fingers, and used his other hand to drag it across Ludwig's taut abdominal muscles.

Ludwig pulled back and panted softly, trying to draw some air into his lungs. He took Arthur's wrist of the hand in his pants, not sure what he wanted to really do, pull it out or try and get it further. "I...I'm not usually one...for public displays...meine liebe. But this is..." Ludwig took Arthur's bottom lip between his teeth for a second, "This is...just..." He finished on a long moan. Arthur pouted slightly, his hair ruffled and dishevelled and his face red, his clothes untidy. "Th...then can we...go somewhere...?" He asked, sneakily sliding his hand further down to make a point. "O-or I can...take you home...or we can go to my place...I don't care as of now, I just...want...need...you..."

"You...your place. Meine bruder is home, I don't want to run into him just now..." Ludwig kissed Arthur again, drawing it out as long as he could. "We haven't even finished the strawberries though."

"Yes, jolly good then...Oh, you're right, we didn't...well, shall we?" He said with a smirk, grabbing one and dipping it in the silky chocolate. He brought it to his lips and instead of biting down on it he licked around it in a circular pattern, taking it in and out of his mouth teasingly. "My, my, my. Ludwig, you make me so..." He kissed the blondes neck and licked about his Adam's apple, squeezing his thigh once more before he pulled away. Ludwig leaned over and took the strawberry out of Arthur's hand with his teeth, smirking happily and eating it slowly, savouring the taste of the chocolate and Arthur. Once he was finished he pushed his hand into the front of Arthur's shirt, smirking slightly. "What do I make you, meine liebe?"

Arthur's breath hitched in his throat and he blushed hotly again, not really knowing how to get the exact word out without feeling a bit embarrassed. "You...again with your German, ha...You make me feel really...I-I don't want to say it. Dear, suddenly I'm nervous...I don't know what happened...must be the drinks wearing off or something." He smiled bashfully and stole a drop of chocolate from Ludwig's chin with his finger, and stuck it in his mouth. "Do you like me using German, meine liebe?" Ludwig took another strawberry, holding it up to Arthur's lips and tapping them, spreading the chocolate over his lips with a small smirk.

Arthur parted his lips ever so slightly to invite the sweet into his mouth, using his tongue to lick the underside of it suggestively. "Y-yes, I think it's rather nice..."

"Vielen Dank meine Liebe. Ich werde es mehr." Ludwig whispered it softly into Arthur's ear, grinning happily as it dripped with his emotions. He dipped his fingers into the chocolate and traced them down Arthur's cheek. "My, you seem to have gotten dirty meine liebe." Ludwig licked his cheek, grinning wickedly. Arthur moaned loudly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud, you just...And the German... and...I want you so bad...! Kiss me...?" He begged his breathing heavy and lustful, his hands nearly trembling with want.

Ludwig grinned, glancing around to see if anyone had heard them. When he was satisfied that no one had heard them he turned back to Arthur. "Kiss you?" Ludwig pressed his lips to Arthur's, taking the bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled away and watched Arthur. Arthur crawled on top of the German and sat in his lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I really don't know how much longer I can stand this..." He purred, nipping the shell of the blonde's ear and moving his hips just a hair. "I have no idea how long I can last. Shall we leave or..." Ludwig trailed off, moaning softly and tilting his head a little to the side.

Arthur smirked smugly at the response he elicited, and nibbled on Ludwig's ear once more, this time exhaling and tickling him with his breath. "Ludwig...I need you right...now." He moaned into his ear, moving his hips with emphasis on the word 'now'. "No one will notice...come on." He bucked his hips sharply and laughed lazily, puffs of air dancing about Ludwig's ear and neck. "Ja, bitte Arthur! Do something, please!" Ludwig threw his head back, hitting it against the wooden panels behind him and panting harshly. "I'm glad we had that talk." Arthur snickered, biting down on the German's exposed collarbone and sucking lightly, leaving a series of small red spots. "I like to mark, hope you don't mind too much." He slid his hand up Ludwig's shirt, tracing small circles around his belly button teasingly and stroking the area right above his crotch lightly, grinding his thin hips down.

"I don't mind marking, but not much, bitte. Mein bruder might think it is abusive, and will not be very happy." Ludwig panted out, moaning softly at the feel of the thin fingers so close to his crotch. "Bitte! I want, something, anything. Just do something."

Arthur chuckled. "Do you really want me to do something? I don't think you do." He said, tipping Ludwig's chin up to give him a long, sloppy kiss. He stuck a few of his free fingers in the chocolate and smirked as he undid Ludwig's buckle completely. "It's okay, no one will see us, no one will hear us...besides, we're in a pub. It'll be hard to differentiate moaning from belligerent shouting over the telly." He said, sliding off of Ludwig's lap and crouching under the table between his legs. He dragged his finger across the blonde's abdomen, leaving streaks of sweet chocolate. With a small laugh, he licked it off with great amusement, getting lower and lower.

Ludwig was beyond thinking now, he was cursing softly in German, his head being tossed side to side in his desperate state. "Arthur. Bitte. Bitte, touch me." Ludwig twisted his hands in Arthur's blonde hair, groaning and tugging on it harshly. Arthur gasped and let out a small moan, the hair tugging and roughness really making him ruffle.

"Right away then, sir." He slid his hand down into the others pants and squeezed with the lightest touch, teasing him even more. Undoing them completely, he tugged a bit until they were down to his boxers, and he traced his fingers along the blonde's member through the shorts. Ludwig thrust his hips up into the others hand, begging in German for the other to do anything. He continued to tug on his hair, having nothing else to hold onto or occupy his hands with at all. He grinned, dipping his fingers into the remaining chocolate before smearing it over his lips, tugging Arthur's head to look at him.

Arthur glanced up at Ludwig, his emerald eyes shining with a greedy desire for his voice to call out once more, and he circled his fingers around the base of Ludwig's hardened need and pressed his lips to it through his shorts, humming and sending ticklish vibrations. Ludwig licked his lips, panting harshly and moaning out loudly. He cast a feared glance out of the booth, and covered his mouth with his hand, staring down at Arthur with lust filled eyes. He watched the other man lick him, and threw his head back again when the other man hummed. He bit his hand hard, drawing blood.

Arthur took the opportunity and pulled down Ludwig's boxers completely, only taking but the tip into his warm mouth, suckling gently. Ludwig gave up being patient, he thrust his hips up so that the Brit would take more, moaning in pleasure around the hand he was still abusing in his mouth. Arthur said in surprise, not really expecting his size, but obliging anyways. He stroked the underside of Ludwig's erect need with his tongue and sucked gently, humming and moaning before taking him out of his mouth for just a moment. "Are you enjoying yourself, kind sir~? You're big." He said with a chuckle.

"It's nice to see you make such a wonderful face...does it feel nice if I do this?" He asked, dragging his tongue along the side of Ludwig's need. Ludwig whined when Arthur pulled away, ripping his hand from his mouth he was about to curse the Brit when Arthur asked his question. "J...ja Meine gott that feels amazing! Bitte, I want more Arthur."

Arthur took him back inside of his mouth, only half way so as to tease the German man. "Let's see how you taste then, shall we?" He laughed, taking him back fully and using his free hand to reach his prostate from under his testicles. Ludwig hissed in surprise, throwing his head back and moaning, returning his already highly abused hand to his mouth. "That feels so good. Mein gott...I'm about to…" Ludwig panted, tossing his head from side to side. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as Ludwig released, and swallowed what wasn't dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. His hair was a mess and his face was red and sticky, but otherwise he was quite content. "Help me from under here lad, I need to go wash my fa…" He stopped as the waiter froze in place with a pitcher of water in his hands, blushing intensely.

"Uh...I was just going to bring the check…" He said, backing away, and glancing at Arthur. He set the pitcher of water down next to him and left quickly. Arthur glanced over at Ludwig, trying to contain a laugh. "W-well...At least he didn't see your Gentlemanly parts."

**I wish there was more of this pairing. I may write another part to this, but it will be a whole new story. It will be in a few weeks though, after my final exams for this session at Uni. So for now I bid you all a good bye. Please do read and review. I know that this isn't my entire story, and I do give credit to the other roleplayer that I roleplayed with as England, but the writing is my own. I will say it again, review please, and all flames will be given to Mother Russia to help him through the winter, since Germany has left him for England~! Love you all *grins happily***


End file.
